


Off to a Caffeinated Start

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: 2018 Cap-IM Community Prompt, Art, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: After however-many (too many) hours of being awake, Tony was forced out of his workshop and into bed. Now, our tousled genius needs to reboot his brain.This situation calls for coffee, of course.





	Off to a Caffeinated Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cap iron man community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cap+iron+man+community).



> A _sleep deprived Tony (any universe)_ prompt inspired this drawing of Tony suffering from the aftermath of staying up too long. We all know that sometimes, a mug of coffee really doesn't cut it!


End file.
